


La Suerte Está Echada

by AppleGrenade



Category: Heroes (TV), The West Wing
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Santos Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleGrenade/pseuds/AppleGrenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no turning back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Suerte Está Echada

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deals and Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231262) by [babykid528](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528). 



> This story doesn't make sense unless you read “Deals and Games” first.

**Spoilers:** Only insofar as who took over the Bartlet Presidency, and Sam’s place in the new administration.

 **Disclaimer:** Sam Seaborn is owned by the folks who own The West Wing. Nathan Petrelli is the property of the people who made Heroes. “Deals and Games” belongs to babykid528, whom I henceforth christen Awesome Incarnate.

\-----

“If you insist, Mr. Seaborn.”

Sam opened his mouth to retort, but Nathan had had enough. He kissed Sam roughly, bruising the candy-pink lips, his arms tightening around the lithe frame as the younger man tried to pull away. They both gasped when he finally stopped long enough to let them breathe. Sam continued trying to free himself from Nathan's grasp, struggling within his embrace, not seeming to realise - or maybe refusing to - that between Nathan’s body pressing firmly against him and the solid door behind him he had nowhere to go.

“Nathan, wait-”

Nathan silenced him with another demanding kiss, running his fingers hungrily through the honey-black hair, then the sides of his face with its sculpted jawline, down the column of that darling neck, his thumbs brushing over Sam’s pulse points, and Nathan grinned perversely against his reddening lips upon noting the heartbeat thundering there beneath the supple skin. He pushed him up higher against the door, the blinds against the younger man’s back now extremely bent so as to be in danger of breaking apart altogether.

“Nathan-”

“What’s wrong, Sam?” he asked, injecting no small amount of teasing in his voice. “Are you nervous?”

“No! But-”

Gotta admire his determination to remain defiant to the last, Nathan thought fondly. “Then that tremor in your voice must’ve been my imagination.”

“You should see a doctor about that. Hearing things that aren’t there, forgetting deals you made… Could be symptoms of a fatal illness,” Sam ground out.

Now this he cannot allow; Sam needed to be reminded of his position. “Ah, I guess you’ve changed your mind about needing my vote,” he challenged.

Sam hesitated only a moment, but it was almost a little too long for Nathan to maintain his composure. “No.”

No fun if it’s too easy, Nathan smiled to himself as he drew back, releasing his hold on the younger man in the process. Grabbing Sam’s winter-gray Armani necktie, he walked backwards towards his desk, leading his prey along like a puppy on an expensive leash. Upon reaching it, he turned and pushed until Sam was pressed against the mahogany edges, holding him there with his thighs, freeing his hands to run his palms up and down the lightly-muscled torso, his mouth latching greedily upon Sam’s right earlobe.

“We’re not doing this here, Nathan,” Sam gasped.

He stopped nipping at the younger man's skin to meet his china-blue eyes, lifting an eyebrow in amusement. “I get it, you’re afraid someone might hear you.”

Sam’s cheeks turned pink in record time. “Look-”

“It’s almost 10 p.m., babe. Nobody’s here,” Nathan whispered lazily into Sam’s ear.

“But-”

“Then again, I intend to make you scream so loudly they can hear you all the way in Baltimore.” He cut off further objections with another plundering kiss, stopping barely long enough to impatiently pull off Sam's necktie, shirt and undershirt up over his head, cufflinks and buttons not permitted to hinder the process. Licking and biting at Sam’s blushing neck, Nathan moved his hands eagerly over his toned arms and body. After making quick work of undoing Sam’s belt and tugging off his slacks and boxers, Nathan pressed forward until his upper body was spread across the desk. He used one hand to hold Sam's arms above his head, and the other to wander downward, grasping his half-hard cock.

Sam squirmed beneath him, but the resistance only stirred him further. He resumed biting and licking at Sam’s neck before making his way down his chest, stopping to unhurriedly lap up Sam’s nipples. “Nathan-”

“Hush, now.” It didn't take too long to stroke him to full hardness but Sam kept his eyes stubbornly shut throughout. Fine, let him pretend he didn't want this - the throbbing organ in Nathan's palm said otherwise. But it’d be fun to put his resistance to the test, he released Sam's arms before languidly sliding his lips further down, taking the head of Sam’s member into his mouth.

Sam's eyes flew open, staring wide-eyed at Nathan, who returned his gaze with a victorious grin around the cock between his lips. He continued to fervently mouth and suck at the head while stroking the shaft, and Sam groaned hotly as he collapsed back onto the table. Nathan reveled at the power this gave him, the power to cease the younger man's objections, to make the lean body under him quaver and tremble. 

He alternated between tonguing the slit and kissing every inch of the now wine-dark skin of Sam’s dick. Grabbing his quivering thighs, he pushed Sam’s legs up higher and further apart before taking him fully into his mouth, burying his nose in the dark curls nestled at the base of his cock. Above him, his prey throatily whimpered desires and curses. He felt Sam's body tighten as he quickened his pace, and when Sam finally spurted in his mouth, Nathan devoured his seed like a starved man at a feast.

After letting Sam’s dick fall from his mouth, he slipped an arm under Sam’s neck and kissed him thoroughly, feeling his own body's urgency climbing as he swallowed the helpless noises Sam was making. Nathan pulled the younger man up from the desk and maneuvered him to lay on his stomach, his now soft cock bobbing just beneath the table’s edge.

Lovely, Nathan thought reverently as he ran his palms all over Sam’s glistening back. His dark hair was matted against his nape; an inviting flush spread across his heated skin. Reaching for the bottle of hand lotion his secretary kept by his filing tray, Nathan pumped the lemon-scented concoction onto his fingers and slipped them between Sam's cheeks, pressing his body against Sam's as he pushed one, then two fingers inside. He placed his other hand firmly on the back of Sam’s neck, keeping him still as the younger man struggled against the initial penetration. “Relax, Sam. Breathe,” he whispered against Sam's ear, his voice straining with his impatience to start fucking.

Slowly, Nathan felt the tension in Sam's body began to ease. When it was enough for him to press in further, he moved his fingers about, seeking...

“Oh, fuck!” Sam bucked violently beneath him. Nathan smirked and released his hold on Sam's nape, moving that hand to stroke the younger man's cock instead, now hardening anew. Sam was gasping, the muscles in his back heaving unsteadily, his body arching from the desk to press wantonly against Nathan.

He continued stretching Sam’s entrance, occasionally dragging his fingers tauntingly over the spot that drove the younger man insane. Finally reaching the end of his patience, Nathan withdrew his fingers and quickly slathered his member with lotion. He pressed into Sam, unwilling to stop even when he felt him tense against the intrusion. “Relax,” he commanded, palming Sam's cock forcefully. The younger man bucked wildly when Nathan's cock hit that sweet spot inside him, and he tilted Sam’s hips as he drove deeper into him. When Sam started to moan incoherently, crying out and struggling for breath, Nathan began to thrust harder and faster, grunting with the force of it. He inhaled deeply, reveling in the tight heat engulfing him, intoxicated with the sounds of Sam's uncontrollable need.

Nathan grasped Sam's hips. Too firmly, he knew; Sam's golden skin would darken with bruises. The very thought of him getting to brand Sam this way filled him with overpowering lust, and he continued to rock blissfully into the younger man. He squeezed Sam's cock vigorously, determined to bring him off a second time. Bending forward to lick the sweat off of Sam's back, Nathan stroked Sam’s dick in tandem with his thrusts. He grinned triumphantly when Sam started keening obscenities, burying his face in his forearms, seemingly intent to suppress his wayward reactions.

Nathan knew he wouldn't last much longer; as he felt himself coming, he swore loudly, plunging harder and deeper into the slick, yielding channel. Sam shouted as he came again, his release dripping all over Nathan's fingers.

Sam sagged in Nathan’s arms - his eyes were closed, cheeks flushed, breath uneven. Nathan steadied the shuddering man, holding him protectively as he pulled his now limp cock out of his abused hole. He couldn’t help himself; Sam appeared exhausted, ravaged, vulnerable… He made an incredibly endearing sight. “Easy, now. Just breathe,” he whispered soothingly into Sam’s lust-bitten neck.

Nathan started caressing him but Sam pushed him away and reached for his clothes, now rumpled thanks to Nathan’s passionate ministrations. “You’re voting ‘yea’ tomorrow morning?” He buttoned his shirt with shaky fingers; his nerves clear as he resolutely avoided looking at Nathan.

He was sorely tempted to toy with the younger man but decided against it at the knowledge that there will be other opportunities. After all, Nathan didn’t want to break him too quickly; his silence had already caused Sam’s shoulders to tense noticeably. “Yes.”

“And the gun restrictions bill-”

“Right back on the table, as promised. Oh, one other thing.” Sam finally looked at him, expectantly, apprehension blatant in his face. “Because you’re so lovely…” Sam's eyes fluttered shut, likely against his will, “I’ll make sure the 35 mil for alternative energy research goes through. On one condition.”

Sam stared at him, eyes pleading but resigned. He took a deep breath, “What?”

Nathan flashed him his most winsome smile. “Have dinner with me on Saturday.”

The door to Nathan's office slammed shut almost as quickly as it had burst open.

\-----

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> “La suerte está echada” is the Spanish equivalent of “alea iacta est”. Sam’s fluent, according to the television series.


End file.
